Tyler Cullen
Tyler Edward Cullen is the firstborn child of Masen Cullen & Grace Martin. He is also the first grandchild of Edward and Bella, along with being the first of the fourth generation Cullen's. Early Life & Bio Tyler Cullen was born on July 31st, 2014 at his mother's family hime in Vermont. He was conceived on a camping trip his parents took in early June of 2014, right before their high school graduation. A month later his mother discovered she was pregnant. His mother's pregnancy was difficult being that she was only half witch, however she was able to survive with the help of Drusilla Volturi's healing powers. His Aunt Renesmee Cullen helped deliver him. The day of his birth the Volturi attacked. Aro wanted Tyler, however his aunt Lizzy took his place instead. Tyler would not meet his aunt until he was two years old. During his birth Tyler's mother would be killed by the Volturi. At a few hours old, Tyler would witness his first death. This upsets him greatly and he only find comfort with his father. In the brief time his mother is deceased he thinks about her a lot. After his mother is resurrected by his great-grandmother, Carolyn Sanders, he and his parents are seen whole and well again. In Sunset, there is a two year flash forward. Tyler is now a small child who is being raised in Forks by his parents. He desperately wants to meet his Aunt Lizzy and forms a bond with her by the time she returns. Tyler is very warm and loved by all of his family. In Eternal Dawn, Tyler has grown up and is now the older brother of Ella. At first there is some sibling rivalry between the two. Tyler often getting jealous of his younger sister. He also becomes close to Wesley and Bo after they're taken in by the Cullen family. Tyler is also around when the Cullen's are preparing to fight off the Volturi one final time. It's there he grows protective of Ella as he's sent to Indiana for protection. However, Tyler joyfully reunites with his family by the end and by the end of Eternal Dawn, he plans to attend Forks High School the upcoming year. In Immortal Love, it's mentioned how Tyler is now fully grown and working as a lawyer under his great uncle, Zach, and is living in Northern Canada. Since he's grown up, it's said how he's become best friends with Lucia, Wesley, Tommy, Johnny, and Bo. He's the closest to Lucia, who he sees as an older sister, and Wesley. Tyler is also the unofficial godfather of Lucia's son, Patrick. Tyler is also very close to his cousins Izzy and Teddy. In Immortal Love, it's mentioned how Wes is now dating Ella– much to Tyler's distain. However, it's also mentioned how Tyler has been falling for Bianca Cullen– Dru and Iris' daughter. By the end of Immortal Love, it's hinted the two get together. Personality & Description Tyler is a sweet natured child who loves his family dearly. He loves to play pranks and finds the goodness in others. He is described as looking very much like his mother. He has her blonde hair and bright blue eyes, something his father finds comfort in during the brief time his mother is deceased. However, his kind of hair is described as being messy like his father's & grandfather, Edward's. Name Tyler Edward Cullen is named after his grandfathers. His first name deriving from his maternal grandfather, Tyler Martin, and his middle name from his paternal grandfather, Edward Cullen. Abilities & Power Tyler has an ability similar to his Aunt Elizabelle's in which he can transmit messages through his mind. This is seen when he is playing with his cousin, Lucia Martin. Tyler is a hybrid, however he is a unique hybrid being that he is half Lux-Lamia and half Warlock. Tyler actively learns about magic and can practice it, however he has vampire tendencies such as drinking blood, super speed, super strength, and immortality. He doesn't need to practice magic to keep staying immortal. Since he's a mix of warlock and lux lamia, his growth rate is compromised being that warlocks normally grow slower and Lux Lamia have a faster growth rate. Tyler will mature around the age of seven like a human-vampire hybrid. Relationships Bianca Cullen (mate/lover/best friend) '' 'Lucia Martin ' ''(cousin/older sister/best friend/confidant) '' 'Wesley Volturi' ''(best friend/brother/confidant) '' 'Jonathan Swan' ''(best friend) '' 'Thomas Williams' ''(best friend) '' 'Boniface Volturi' ''(best friend/little brother) '' 'Isabella Black' ''(cousin/best friend) '' 'Edward Black''' ''(cousin/best friend) '' Category:Fourth Generation